Mave Dorrel Wiki
"Don`t you know you s''hould never trust a fox?"'' - Mave, Court Of Dust and Bones. MAVE Mave is mate to Eris and one of the six Dragons, holding the red gem of fire, Guardian of the Autumn Court, and makes her appearance in the second book of The Courts Of Dragons, fanart novels to The Court Of Thorns And Roses Series. She is breath taking beautiful and appears to others as someone whom is fearless and powerful, often using her skills of charm and sensual grace to get out of different situations. APPEARANCE Mave is described to be compared to one of the Fae Goddesses Of Fire, Brigit: (pronounced Breet) from the old days, hair dark purple, its texture is silky and curly, reaching down to her lower back. Her eyes are sapphire blue, like the early morning sky on a sun.kissed day, as described by Eris. She has high cheekbones, full lips and rosy blushed cheeks. She is built as a queen, tall and slake, her limbs willowy and flexible, giving her natural talent for archery, something that comes in handy out through the book, her arrow saving Feyre when she was attacked by a beast in the Autumn woods during the Night Court`s visit. Her animal form is a blue tailed fox, fur black as coal, tail tip colored sapphire blue, just like the colors of her eyes. PERSONALITY Personality wise, Mave is described as a very head strong and fierce, with willpower of steel, but with a loving and warm heart. She will do everything in her power to protect the people she loves,even if it means giving her own life. She possesses the traits of a queen, head always held high and the passion for helping others, always putting others needs before her own, and is very protective of her infant daughter. HISTORY Mave was born to the sister of Thesan, High Lord of the Dawn Court, and was raised among the High Fae, and is to be married to the younger brother of a High Fae's son of Day Court. But one day tragedy strikes, and Mave become pregnant with a lesser fairy and gives birth to a girl whom becomes crippled due to her unnatural purple-like skin and large raspberry pink orbs and a feathered tail. Fearing for her child`s life, Mave flees the court, seeking refuge at an old friend in Autumn Court, where she by chance meets Eris, now High Lord of Autumn, whom offers her a place in his court as he learns of her situation. While living at the court, Mave sniffs out seneteries and other high fae that conspires behind their High Lord`s back. RELATIONSHIPS Eris When they first meet, Mave disliked the High Lord down to her very core, and wants nothing to do with him. But, upon running into him a second time, Mave can`t seem to get the male out of her head. Soon after, she receives a request from the High Lord Of Autumn for her to come live in the court, something that she throws a tantrum over, but accepts after a while. Upon living at the court, Mave starts seeing Eris differently after he offers Pendoria a gift, a small bracelet of golden pearls, when she gets scared of the thunder, saying as long as she always wore the bracelet nothing could harm her. As time goes on, Eris spends more and more time with Mave, and soon, she finds her heart being stolen by the High Lord, and when he kisses her under the sacred tree near the gods woods, she feels the mating bond snapping into place. Lucien Meeting the male when he visits his brothers court, they quickly find the tone, and Pendoria, Mave`s daughter, is especially smitten by the male, and she really takes to trust him when he dosen`t seem to mind her daughters appearance at all, he even comments on how beautiful her tail was. Lucien visits Mave many times after their first meeting, and he comments on how good of a influence she has on the court and his half brother, Eris. POWERS & ABILITIES * Dragon Fire: The ability to summon a flame hotter than a volcano, bending it at will. * Firebending: User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. * Foxfire: User can create, shape and manipulate fox-fire which usually manifests as fire, electricity and/or light. TRIVIA * Due to her powers, Mave is often seen written as a kitsune (Japanese: fox), a fox-spirit. * Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse